Purely Platonic
by b00kw0rms
Summary: "Wally's dating Dick Grayson!" When Artemis sees Wally and Dick hanging out together, she wrongly assumes that they are dating. Trouble ensues. Will this make or break relationships? Not slash
1. Chapter 1

**Purely Platonic**

Chapter 1

"Dick!" Wally yelled, racing through the burning building. He ducked as yet another bomb went off. "Come on, where are you?"

_Kid Flash, have you located the boy yet?_ Aqualad asked through the mindlink. He was attempting to put out the rising flames in another part of the building.

_No I'm still looking! Where are the others? I could really use some help locating and diffusing the bombs! How many are left?_ Wally answered, annoyed.

_Aqualad is trying to put out the fire, Miss M is distracting Bane, and Superboy and I are attacking the goons. There should be one small bomb left and then the big one. Where is Robin when you need him? Bombs are practically his specialty,_ Artemis said, her voice strained.

"If only you knew," muttered Wally. The team, minus Robin, had been told of a hostage situation with Bane, where he was threatening to blow up the building. The hostage? Richard Grayson, son of Gotham's richest bachelor, Bruce Wayne. And to a privileged few, the duo were known as Robin and Batman.

The mission had started out fine, with the team determining that there were indeed 10 small explosives, and then a huge bomb which could blow up the whole block. But it started to go downhill when Superboy tripped an alarm and the bombs started going off. Bane told them that the biggest bomb was attached to Dick, and if they attacked Bane he would hit the button to blow it up. The catch was that they had no idea where Dick was.

Finally, Kid Flash found Dick in a storage closet, tied up to a chair with a bomb strapped to the back. Above his gag, his eyes were wide. Wally quickly ripped out the gag and went to do the same to the ropes when Dick stopped him. "Wait! The ropes have wires running through them. Undoing the ropes will set off the bomb."

Wally cursed. He had no clue how to disable a bomb. Thankfully, Dick did-or rather, Robin did. He coached Kid Flash through it, sighing in relief when they had finished and the bomb didn't go off. He shrugged of the ropes quickly.

_Okay guys, I found Grayson and stopped the bomb. We are going to head out. Where are the flames weakest? I can handle the smoke but I don't think the kid can._

_KF, the flames are about the same everywhere, but they are a little weaker where I am at. Be quick and you should be fine, _Aqualad replied solemnly. Wally grimaced, then turned around and picked up Dick bridal style.

"My Hero," Dick said sarcastically.

Wally glared at him. "Be nice or I won't save you." Quickly, Kid Flash raced down the stairs. They had almost reached the door when the last bomb went off. It tossed them off their feet and into the fire. For the third time on the mission, KF cursed. Ignoring the pain on his arm he scooped up Dick and ran as fast as he could outside. Thankfully, there was an ambulance waiting for them and the two boys' burns were quickly attended to.

Acting as a civilian, Dick thanked the team for their help. Wally, grinning, responded, "Anytime, Dick," and proceeded to run off. Dick mentally facepalmed-how was Wally going to explain knowing Dick's nickname? With confused expressions on their faces, the rest followed the speedster to the bioship.

Once aboard, Wally got more than a couple perplexed glances. Finally, Artemis broke down and asked how he knew Dick. His eyes grew wide in alarm, but he kept his mouth shut. "C'mon Wally, you used his nickname! How did you know it?" Artemis whined.

"Well how do you know it?" he shot back at her.

"He goes to my school, Kid Idiot."

"Well, maybe he goes to mine!"

"Wally. You don't go to my school."

"Uh…well…he told me while I was rescuing him!" he said in desperation. Artemis gave him a look of disbelief but let it go. But before she turned around, she gave him The Look.

The one that said she WILL get to the bottom of it.

Wally swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: The only change is the word "flow" to the word "floor". When I proofread before I posted I didn't realize the mistake. Sorry!**

**AN: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so sorry for the lack of an author's note and disclaimer on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Chapter 2

Megan, Artemis, and Conner were walking through the mall the next evening when suddenly Artemis gasped. She pulled on the others' arms, ducking into a store. "I just saw Wally! Eating dinner! With another guy!" Artemis said, in shock.

Conner just stared at her, utterly confused. Megan elaborated for him. "It's a date," she whispered. "Artemis, who is he with?"

The archer peeked around the corner. "Oh my gosh! It's Dick Grayson! You know, the kid we rescued the other day! I knew that he knew Wally somehow!"

However, before she could gloat anymore, a loud crash echoed throughout the mall. The three heroes got into fighting poses immediately, turning to face the intruder. Bane stepped through the hole in the wall he had created with an evil laugh. "Richard Grayson, I know you are here! You might have escaped me last time, but this time you are mine!"

He took a threatening step towards the duo in the food court, but an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere, forcing him back a step. Megan and Conner looked at Artemis, but she showed them he empty hands. Red Arrow came flying out of the shadows, shooting another volley towards the villain.

"Get Grayson out of here!" Roy yelled at Wally, not stopping his fight with Bane. The three younger heroes ran to help him.

In the corner of her eye, Artemis saw Wally grab Dick and race out of the mall at superspeed-in his civvies. She let out a gasp. Dick knew Wally's secret identity? She kicked Bane robotically, her mind already on the newer (and much more interesting) subject. Even after they finished taking care of Bane she was still dwelling on Dick and Wally.

As they entered the Cave, Artemis finally reached her conclusion. "They're dating!"

Wally walked into the kitchen, munching on an apple. "Who?" he asked, interested.

"You and Richard Grayson!"

His mouth dropped open. He stared at her, in complete shock. That cinched it for her. "I knew it! Ha! Well, actually I didn't know it until I saw you and him. But still, who is actually that flirtatious?"

Wally put up his hands in defense. "No! We-We're-no! I am not dating him! We're just friends! And I'm not gay! Wait, when did you even see us?" A blush blossomed on his cheeks. "Are you stalking me?"

Now it was Artemis' turn to blush. "No! And we saw you eating dinner with him about half an hour ago! Explain that. And also, Wally, it's okay if you are! You can be yourself around us. We will accept you for whoever you are."

"I'm not gay! And we were just grabbing something to eat after a movie!"

"Yeah, that really didn't help support your first statement."

"We weren't alone! Roy was there, you must have just seen us when he was in the bathroom!"

"Just because Roy happened to be patrolling doesn't mean that you can try to use him as an excuse. Wally, we don't care who you are dating!

Robin walked in just in time to hear the last sentence. "Wally is dating someone? What girl would date him?" The Boy Wonder turned to see Wally's annoyed reaction to his statement. "No offense."

Artemis smirked. "He isn't dating a girl, he's dating a boy!"

Robin faced Wally. "KF, telling Artemis that you are gay isn't going to make her want you more. Try a different pick-up line," he said in a stage whisper. He shook his head at the redhead's antics, and got a cup of water.

Artemis hit Robin on the shoulder to get his attention. "But his is! Wally's dating Dick Grayson!"

Robin abruptly choked on the water he was drinking. Artemis smacked the smaller boy's back as hard as she could. The force from the hit was enough to propel the slightly-built thirteen year-old off his feet and onto the floor.

Getting to his feet, the Dark Squire swiftly got to his feet and grabbed Wally by the sleeve and pushed him out of the room, ignoring Artemis' profuse apologies. After slipping into the soundproof training room, he gave a bat-glare. The older boy paled.

"So when, exactly, were you planning on letting me know that we were dating? And also, why are we dating? I was under the impression that both of us were straight. Not that there is a problem if you aren't, but-"

Wally cut him off with a shake of his head and tried to explain. After a half-hour, Robin simply put his head in his hands.

"What did I ever do to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you Cosmic-Surge, lover of all shipping, and Sassbrat for reviewing! This is my third and final chapter on this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Chapter 3

During lunch the next day at Gotham Academy, Dick was cornered by Artemis Crock. "So I hear you are friends with Wally?"

Though he was screaming on the inside, Dick simply nodded. "Your name is Artemis, right? And Wally West? Yeah, his uncle is a friend of Bruce's. We hang out from time to time." _Try practically every evening, when we go to a mountain and battle bad guys with you._ "How do you know him? He isn't even from this city." He tried turning the tables on her, but she only brushed it off.

"We frequent the same areas. Listen, I know about you two." When all Artemis received was a polite yet confused look, she started to get annoyed. "About how you are dating!" When Dick started laughing, she frowned. "Look, you don't have a girlfriend, it's reasonable!"

"What would you say if I told you I have a girlfriend!" Artemis started to get a sinking feeling. Maybe the Kid Idiot was telling the truth? She tried to ignore her inner doubts and told the younger boy to bring his supposed girlfriend to meet her afterschool.

Dick raced away as soon as he could. How was he supposed to find a fake girlfriend in less than four hours? Inspiration struck when he saw a flash of auburn hair. "Barbara!" Dick grabbed the elbow of his older friend. "Barbara, I need you to be my girlfriend." He couldn't help but smirk inside as her face flushed a deep red.

"What?" He quickly clarified that it was a fake girlfriend and saw her face droop a little. He begged and wheedled, but finally got the answer he was looking for. "But Dick, you have to do me a favour, too. Get Bruce to take me off the list for the next charity ball thingy he throws. Those are boring as heck." He sighed, but promised nonetheless.

After school let out, Dick led Barbara to the courtyard where Artemis was impatiently waiting. He smirked at the blond archer. "I don't think she's your girlfriend. I know you are just friends," Artemis argued. To her dismay, Barbara grabbed the front of Dick's shirt and kissed him. "Oh."

She apologized to them both, and then ran off. She had a certain redheaded idiot she needed to apologize to.

LINE/BREAK/LINE/BROKENLINE

Artemis started yelling for Wally the minute she entered the Cave. He skidded to a stop in front of her seconds later. "Hey, I have been looking for you! Listen, I have to talk to you about yesterday-" Wally started to say.

Artemis interrupted him. "Me too! I wanted to tell you-"

"I found a way to prove it to you!" Wally said excitedly. Artemis blinked at him, annoyed that he was missing the point. "Here," he said, leaning closer to her.

Artemis gave a small gasp as he kissed her, but then responded eagerly. When she finally pulled away to take a breath, Wally spoke. "I'm not gay."

"And I'm suddenly really glad that you're not dating Dick."

"Purely Platonic," he whispered, and pulled her into another kiss.

**AN:Have a good day, and thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


End file.
